


After Hours

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Slash, Swearing, spoilers for Episode: s04e19 - Jump The Shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Although Dean lets Sam loose and tends to his wounds after killing the ghouls in the episodeJump the Shark, Jensen has other ideas after he and Jared had a little bit of a fight that morning. So, when the lights dim, and the props department wants to let Jared loose, Jensen assures them he has him, telling them they can head out. Once they're gone, Jensen shows Jared just how sorry he is.





	After Hours

"That's a wrap!" called Eric Kripke, closing his script and pushing off his chair. He gave a thumbs up to Jensen, Jake, and Jared. He wasn't entirely sure Jared could see him since he was lying strapped to a table, but it was the thought that counts, right? It had been a long day, and he figured they could finish up with the filming early tomorrow and be done with the episode in no time.

As Kripke walked off the set, everyone started shutting things down; cameras going off, lights dimming, sets pieces moving about the area. The members who make up the props department are at Jared's side, ready to cut the masking tape they have him strapped to the table with off of him. However, before they have a chance, Jensen, who had just been saying goodbye to Jake, rushed over to them.

"Oh, it's all right guys, I got him," Jensen assured them with a smirk, placing his hand on his co-star's chest.

The members of the props department smiled at him, knowing that Jensen and Jared were very close and often drove home together. And they didn't have to worry about Jensen and Jared breaking anything, the only things there being some masking tape and a table that's strong enough to hold up Jared's giant ass, so it must be pretty damn sturdy. With a wave, the members were off to their own cars, ready to catch a few hours of sleep before starting all over again.

Jensen smiled as he watched the other members of the set scurry off to their cars, waiting until he was left completely alone with his co-star of four years, and boyfriend of three.

Looking up at Jensen where he was standing, Jared waited patiently for his lover to let him out of these bindings. Really, after an hour and a half of being taped to a table because Jensen and Jake decided to goof off instead of say their lines actually started to get a little unpleasant. However, when Jensen seemed to not be moving to let him free, he threw his leg out, gently kicking Jensen in the ass. "Are you just going to stand there all night, or you gonna let me loose so we can go home?" he asked, frowning at him.

Earlier that morning, Jensen and Jared had been in an argument about something stupid that they shouldn't have been arguing about but did anyway, and Jared was still a little pissed off at him. He was about eighty percent sure that was why Jensen had been screwing up his line, on purpose, he had no doubt. He _wanted_ Jared to be here strapped to a table so he could make fun of him for it later. And maybe the only reason Jensen had wanted to let him out was because he actually wasn't going to let him out, and he was going to leave him here all night!

No, that was crazy. Jensen wouldn't do that even if they were fighting. At least Jared hoped not.

When Jared kicked him in the ass, Jensen jumped slightly, frowning down at his boyfriend. Great, he was still being a bitch. Who would have known that saying Misha was kind of hot would have gotten him into trouble? It's not like he said he wanted to fuck him, or anything! He said he was kind of hot. Actually, the exact words he used were, 'Misha is adorable when he wears that trench coat.' That was it, and Jared had to go and be a bitch about it.

Well, Jensen wasn't having any of that. And by the time he was finished with Jared, he was going to be begging Jensen to forget that he was ever mad at him. After all, Jared had trouble resisting Jensen's...charm.

Slowly, Jensen moved to get a better angle on Jared, leaning over the younger male as he pressed his lips to Jared's. However, he didn't exactly make his mark since Jared turned his head. Well, this was going to be a little harder than Jensen expected. But he was always up for a challenge. "Come on, Jay," he whispered, kissing Jared's cheek. "You can't tell me you're still mad at me because of that stupid fight we had earlier."

"No," Jared lied, rolling his eyes. Of course he was still mad about that fucking fight they had earlier. If he wanted Misha so damn much, then he should go be his boyfriend. And yes, Jared was aware that he was overreacting, but he wasn't about to apologize. It wasn't him who had stuck his foot in his mouth.

Frowning, Jensen rolled his eyes right back at Jared, although the younger male was looking away from him and didn't see him. "Liar. I can tell that you are," he assured him, lips pressing against his lover's neck."What can I do to make it up to you, baby?" He had a few ideas, but he was hoping Jared could give him a few more.

Jared's eyes slipped closed as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, stifling the moan that wanted to break out of him when Jensen gave his neck attention. Damn, he was cheating. He _knew_ how Jared got when he lavished his neck with kisses and little nips. "Get me outta here so we can go home," he answered, trying to hide his growing arousal as Jensen continued to work over his neck.

Huffing out his breath, Jensen pulled back, eyes rolling as he shook his head. "Fine, Jay," he groaned, pulling his pocket knife from his back pocket and flipping it open. But instead of doing as his boyfriend thought he was going to, Jensen grabbed the waistband of Jared's jeans, slicing right through the denim.

A small smile came to Jared's face when Jensen pulled out his knife, glad that he was getting his way. If Jensen wanted make up sex, they could do it in his trailer when Jared wasn't strapped to a table. Of course, that would come after much apologizing and sucking up on Jensen's part, but he had faith in his lover. Especially if sex was involved.

However, when Jensen cut his pants basically off, Jared frowned, brows knit in confusion. "J-Jen, what are you--?" he started, lifting his head to look down at himself. When he saw what that Jensen had cut through the waistband of his jeans, down one leg and was slicing through the other, he gasped, eyes wide as he looked at his lover. "Aw, you're going to be in so much trouble," he warned, shaking his head. "Diane is going to be so mad at you for ruining half of my outfit."

"Oh come on, it's only jeans," Jensen commented, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure she can find you another pair to wear for the last ten minutes you need these things." Tugging at the tattered clothing, Jensen managed to get it out from under Jared, tossing it onto the floor behind him. He then reached for his boyfriend’s boxers, tugging them down as well, allowing them to simply fall of Jared's ankles as his legs hung down off the table.

Once that was done, he leaned back, arms crossed over his chest as he admired his lover, bound and naked from the waist down. "You know, we should have tried this bondage thing a long time ago, Jay," he chuckled, biting his lip as he reached down, adjusting himself within the confines of his jeans. Quickly, he leaned back over Jared, kissing him nice and long, softly caressing the younger male's tongue with his own. "Gonna make up for what I said earlier, baby. Show you that you're the only one I think of as adorable."

Jensen moved his hands to grip Jared's ass, pulling the younger male tightly against him as he blanketed Jared's body with his own. His lips trailed across Jared's cheek, down to his long neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive flesh. He could feel the moan breaking from the younger male's throat as he teased his neck with his lips, teeth and tongue, making him go crazy with need, wanting to feel Jared's moans vibrating against his own lips again.

"Ungh," Jared groaned, his hips rolling upwards to meet Jensen's, grinding their cocks together. His hands balled into fists as he pushed at the tape, wanting to touch his lover, arching off the table as much as he could in order to get impossibly closer. When he felt Jensen's lips and teeth against his neck, he turned his head to the side, giving Jensen better access, another moan tearing from his throat.

When Jensen pulled up from his neck to look at him, Jared crushed their lips together, tongue pushing it's way into Jensen's mouth to tangle with the older male's own. As the kiss continued, Jared's fists slowly unballed, fingers wiggling slightly just to give them something to do.

Jensen sucked Jared's bottom lip into his mouth, biting down into the soft flesh of the younger male's lip, pulling his head back slightly. "I love you, Jay," he assured him, hand sliding down his boyfriend's chest, tweaking and teasing his nipple through the cotton of his T-shirt on his way.

Nodding, Jared licked his lips, head pressing into the hard surface beneath him as he clenched his teeth, eyes squeezed tightly closed, moans and gasps of pleasure leaving him. His eyes slowly blinked open to look at Jensen when he professed his love, a smile forming on his lips. "I love you too, Jen." Again, he rolled his hips, grinding against Jensen. "Please?"

That was all Jensen needed to hear before he was lost. Quickly, his lips once again found Jared's. As the kiss continued, Jensen's hand found Jared's cock, stroking him with long, lazy pulls. His free hand slid across the table, blindly feeling around for the lube he'd stashed under the tabletop where the legs connected, making a nice little nest for the lubricant.

Jared gasped, his lower body arching off the table, pressing his body closer to Jensen's as the older male gave his dick attention. "Oh God, Jen," he moaned, head rolling back and forth as he squeezed his eyes closed in pleasure. He then lifted his head, kissing Jensen's cheek seeing as how it was the only part of him that he could reach at the moment, moaning low. "Kiss me, babe."

He moaned into the kiss, lips parting in invitation, tongue tangling with Jensen's as soon as the older male took the hint. His eyes squeezed tightly closed once more as Jensen's changed the pressure at which he was stroking him, body once more arching off the table, another moan breaking from his throat only to be swallowed up in the kiss.

As fast as he possibly could, Jensen popped the cap on the lube. "Throw your leg over my shoulder," he instructed. When Jared did as he was told, with a little help from Jensen, Jensen poured a generous amount of lube into his palm, coating his index and middle fingers. He then slowly circled the digits around Jared's tightly puckered hole, pressing gently, then releasing.

Gasping, Jared's body once again arched off the table, hands balling into fists once more, fingertips digging into his palms. "Oh God, Jen," he moaned, licking his lips. "Come on, babe, don't tease me. Just do it."

Slowly, Jensen nodded, leaning in to kiss Jared's lips once more. His index finger gently pressed forward, slipping past the tight ring of muscle before he stopped, giving Jared time to adjust. After a moment, he pushed in deeper, all the way to the third knuckle, once again stopping so Jared could get used to the invasion.

Once Jensen thought Jared was ready, he began to move his finger, pulling the digit almost completely out of Jared's body, leaving just the tip before pushing back inside all of the way. He continued the action a few more times before he added a second finger, scissoring the digits inside the younger male, opening him up for what was to come.

Low moans and groans broke from Jared's throat as Jensen worked him, Jared's hands fisting and unfisting as he waited for Jensen to get with the program. "Mm...Jen, yeah, oh God." His head lifted off the table, lips crushing against his lovers, forcing the older male into a heated kiss. Another moan broke from him as his tongue slipped into Jensen's mouth, tangling with his boyfriend's own tongue.

As the kiss continued, Jensen added a third finger, moving all three digits inside Jared. Once he thought Jared was ready, he pulled his fingers away from him completely, grabbing the lube again, squirting a large glob into the center of his palm. He then coated his cock liberally, his free hand pressing against the table beside Jared's head to keep himself from falling on top of him. A few moments later, he slipped his arm beneath Jared's knee, pulling his leg back over his shoulder, it having slipped down when Jensen was grabbing the lube.

His right hand slid up Jared's thigh, over his side up to his face, cupping his cheek as he kissed his lover once again. Meanwhile, his left hand gripped the base of his own cock, guiding himself into Jared's prepared hole. Slowly, he pulled back, licking his lips, the taste of Jared lingering there before he began to push into his lover.

As Jensen pushed into him, Jared gasped, biting his lip to keep most of the noises stifled. He was grateful that Jensen actually listened to him and was finally getting inside him, Jared having been sure he was going to lose his mind if he'd have had to wait another second. Before too long, he was all the way in, stopping his movements completely to allow Jared to get used to the invasion.

After a few more moments, Jared licked his lips, pushing back against Jensen's cock in his ass, letting him know he wanted him to move. Quickly, Jared crushed his lips against Jensen's once more, moaning against his lover's lips as Jensen began to pull out.

When Jared started pushing back against him, Jensen knew what he was trying to say. Generally, when you spend every waking moment with a person, you tend to know what they're trying to say even without words. As he kissed the younger male, he braced himself with his right hand, left hand sliding up Jared's side, snaking around his back and up under Jared's shirt as much as he could with the tape there, fingers biting lightly into his lover's smooth, perfect skin. Slowly, he started moving, pulling almost all the way out of the younger male, leaving just the tip inside before just as slowly pushing back in.

Small moans and groans filled the room as the men continued to make love, Jensen gradually picking up the pace with each thrust, setting a steady rhythm. Jared's fingertips bit into his palms as his hands balled into fists, his lips once again claiming Jensen's in a heated, passionate kiss, their tongues tangling once more. Jensen's left hand slid around from Jared's back, teasing his lover's peaked nipple, pinching the nub lightly before his hand slid downward, moving over smooth, baby soft skin, feeling Jared's muscles rippling under his touch.

His fingers wrapped around Jared's hard, leaking shaft once he reached his destination, stroking the younger male in time with his thrusts. Jensen then angled his hips, snapping forward, a smile spreading across his features when Jared's lips parted, his eyes squeezing tightly closed, fingers biting harder into his flesh, letting Jensen know he had hit that sweet spot inside his lover he had been aiming for. With each thrust thereafter, he made sure to hit Jared's prostate, wanting to make it as pleasurable as possible for his lover.

Jared could feel his orgasm coming, his whole body growing somewhat tense. "Jensen, babe, gonna cum," he warned, pushing back against Jensen's own hips, gasping as he felt heat pooling in his lower belly. His hands balled into tighter fists then, balls drawing up close to his body before the first ribbon of cum shot out of his dick, coating Jensen's hand and splashing against Jared's stomach wher his shirt had ridden up.

When he felt Jared's body tensing, Jensen knew he was about to cum. After a few more thrusts, he felt Jared's release wetting his hand. Giving a few more thrusts, Jensen came inside Jared, moaning as he did, head tilting forward, stifling the louder noises against Jared's shoulder. Finally, their pleasure subsided, leaving both man panting and gasping as Jensen's upper body collapsed against Jared, head rolling slowly against his lover's chest. After stretching so far all that time so he could kiss Jared, he was done stretching. Just going to rest his head against his chest here and listen to his heartbeat.

After Jared had a chance to catch his breath, he wiggled under Jensen, attempting to get the older male's attention. "Jen..." he whispered, wiggling a little more frustratedly. "Jen, come on, I want to go home."

Frowning, Jensen pulled off Jared, shaking his head at the younger male. "I try to show you how much I love you and all you can say is you want to go home." Sighing, he grabbed his knife, cutting the masking tape from around Jared's torso.

"Aw, Jen, come on, don't be like that. You know I love you. But you try being strapped to a table for this long and see how fast your patience runs out the window," Jared answered, watching as Jensen grabbed his wrist and cut him free. Once his wrist was free, He reached up, threading his fingers through Jensen's hair and pulling him into a kiss, tongue instantly demanding entrance into the older male's mouth.

As he allowed Jared's tongue to plunder his mouth, Jensen cut Jared's other wrist free, hands then sliding to cup Jared's face once he put the knife down. It was awkward kissing Jared upside down, but at the same time kind of nice. Gave him a better angle and it was new being able to explore Jared's mouth from this position.

Pulling back, Jensen licked his lips, smiling down at Jared. "We should get out of here before I take you on that table again," he warned, picking the knife back up and folding it before shoving it back into his pocket.

Once Jensen was back far enough and Jared wasn't worried about butting heads with him when he sat up, he pushed off the table, grabbing up his boxers once he was standing, pulling them back on. He then walked around the table, taking Jensen's hand in his. "Okay, let's go home. Just...whoever parked closer, that's who's car we're taking. It's cold outside and thanks to you, I don't have any pants."

Jensen pulled Jared in as close as possible as they walked, tossing his head back and laughing when Jared complained about having no pants. "All right. I parked closer so looks like we're taking my car."

When he heard Jensen laughing, Jared glared playfully at the older male. "Laugh it up, Smeckles," he said, shaking his head. "I'm telling Diane tomorrow that you ruined my jeans. And when she asks why you did it, I'm going to laugh when you're there on the spot, mouth gaping like a fish out of water trying to think of a decent answer." With that, he pulled away from Jensen, moving to the passenger side of the car and climbing in.

"You wouldn't really do that to me baby, would you?" Jensen asked, chuckling. However, when Jared pulled away and didn't seem to be laughing, Jensen frowned. "Jay?" he asked, watching as his boyfriend climbed into the car. Frowning, he walked to the driver's side door, shaking his head. He'd make Jared forget about telling Diane about the jeans when they went home later. And if he still wanted to tell her, then it would be Jared who was standing there like a fish out of water when Jensen told her exactly why Jared's jeans had been ruined.

The thought brought a small smile to his face as he started the car, watching as Jared cranked up the heat before he pulled out of the lot.


End file.
